1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to grips used with recreational vehicles, such as bicycles and the like, and more particularly, to a two piece slip resistant grip.
2. Description of Prior Art
Grips are commonly used for shock absorption and adhesion of a users hands to such recreational vehicles as bicycles and motorcycles. A substantial portion of these grips in use today comprise a basic configuration. This configuration is typically solid rubber, cylindrical in shape, and smaller in diameter than a bearing surface, such as a handlebar of a bicycle, for example. The grip is affixed to the handlebar, by stretching its interior diameter as the grip is slipped over the handlebar.
A multiplicity of grips used on handlebars are designed to be manufactured as a one piece construction. The applications of these grips demand that the grip material must be soft enough to absorb some shock, such as road vibrations, but stiff enough to retain the shape of the grip, so that the user can maintain a positive grasp on the grip. These grips typically have a covered end to enclose an open end of the handlebar.
A problem with these grips is that they do not adhere sufficiently to the handlebar, thus allowing relative slippage between the grip and the handlebar. The grip may even slide outwardly on the handlebar, resulting in the grip eventually falling off the handlebar.
In an attempt to eliminate the problem of relative slippage between the grip and the handlebar, prior art grips have been either glued or wired to the handlebar. If a glued grip is to be removed after being glued to the handlebar, the grip must be cut off the handlebar. This destroys the glued grip and necessitates the use of a new grip to replace the destroyed one.
A problem with a wired grip is that it must be wired tightly to the handlebar. In time, the wire tends to cut through the grip, thus destroying the grip. A further problem with a wired grip, is that the wire may cut the users hands.
A further disadvantage of prior art grips is that their ends are relatively thin. When the grips are affixed to a hollow bearing surface, such as a handlebar of a bicycle, for example, and the handlebar is dropped on a hard surface, an end of the handlebar may push through the thin end of the grip, much like a cookie cutter through cookie dough, thus destroying the grip.
Grips similar to those discussed above are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,972,733; 4,964,192; and 4,380,093.
An alternative grip utilizes a hard, rubber sleeve with foam affixed to its exterior periphery, by gluing, for example. The grip is slip-fitted onto the handlebar and an internal expansion plug inserted through the grip and into a hollow end of the handlebar, which is located at the outer end of the grip. The expansion plug is then tightened and the grip is secured at one end to the handlebar. This alternative grip is only secured on the outer end of the handlebar, leaving an interior portion of the grip somewhat unstable. Users find this type of grip unsatisfactory, firstly because the foam tends to separate from the hard rubber sleeve, and secondly, the interior portion is subject to relative slippage to the handlebar. Motorcycles, with a twist throttle end, cannot utilize this alternative grip affixed to the throttle end, because it may lock the throttle into a single position. A grip similar to the above discussed grip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,649.